Conventionally, Optical Transport Network (OTN), defined in inter alia ITU G.709/Y.1331 (December 2009) “Interfaces for the Optical Transport Network (OTN),” the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference, allows network operators to converge networks through seamless transport of the numerous types of legacy protocols while providing the flexibility required to support future client protocols. OTN may support switching, multiplexing, and/or mapping of signals in a number of ways. Switching between certain multiplex options involves building ODUkj (k, j=0, 1, 2, 2e, 3, flex, 4, . . . ) trail terminations; requiring re-programming of hardware devices which can bring an Optical channel Transport Unit level k (OTUk) interface down for a short period of time. If a configuration change is drastic, it may be necessary to re-program a Field Programmable Gate Array (FPGA). Application Specific Integrated Circuit (ASIC), etc. on the equipment. That is, typically some combination of framer, switch fabric, or other connecting points (Fabric Interface, Alignment Unit, etc) are a reprogrammed. These may be FPGAs, custom ASICs, or commercially available components. For control plane and mesh restoration, protocols have been developed to deal with in-band packet loss during minor re-configuration; but this increases switch times and switch time variability. Another problem exists for ODUk switching on OTUk lines. Conventionally, when a connection is established or when a timing reference changes, a frame slip occurs. A frame slip occurs when the timing reference or frame source (i.e., Multi-Frame Alignment Signal (MFAS)) changes. This can occur when a connection is established but it does not always happen when a connection is established and there are other events (not related to connection establishment) that can cause a frame slip. Frame slips in this configuration may also originate outside the network. While a frame is lost, it is possible to lose control plane packets. In view of the foregoing, there exists a need to address the OTN frame slip problem to improve integrity of OTU and ODUk overhead during a mode change. There also exists needs in OTN to address ODUk in-band communication problem for OTU and ODUk overhead for an ODUk cross connect mode and real time performance problems of mode changes between an ODUk Connection Termination Point (CTP) mode and an ODUk Trail Termination Point (TTP) mode and vice versa.